Next Generation Rising
by Alexander P. Young
Summary: In the midst of the ongoing secret war between the Next Generation Task Force and the Soviet Union, an unlikely band of heroes rise to the challenge, among which is a legend in the making. Contains cameo characters from Ranma 1/2 and Sgt Frog.
1. Timeline and Prologue

**Next Generation Rising**

**by Alex Young**

* * *

**Timeline:**

1961

* * *

January 21

The CIA secretly proposes to a newly inaugurated John F. Kennedy about a specially designed "non-nuclear" option to counteract Soviet aggressions. This would later come to be known as operation: Prophecy.

April 17

The Bay of Pigs invasion was utilized strictly as proof of concept for operation Prophecy.

* * *

1962

* * *

October 28

The Cuban missile crisis comes to an unexpected, yet unsurprising end, thus averting the first tragedy that would have cut operation: Prophecy's gestation period short.

* * *

1963

* * *

November 22

John F. Kennedy was assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald, who was paid to do so by the CIA in order to protect Operation: Prophecy's secret, to which he discreetly agreed a few days prior. This established the first rule of the Next Generation Task Force, being discretion over secrecy.

* * *

1964

* * *

August 10

The Gulf of Tonkin Resolution was used as a means with which to test, and eventually launch a prototypical version of what would later become the Next Generation Task Force, incomplete as it was. This was because Lyndon B. Johnson was a rather ferverent supporter of operation: Prophecy.

* * *

1972

* * *

June 17

The Watergate scandal was used as a diversion/coverup to keep attention away from the Next Generation Task Force's development.

* * *

1974

* * *

August 9

Richard M. Nixon resigned following the Watergate scandal, to which Gerald R. Ford had requested a pardon. This was to further divert the mainstream media's attention as the Next Generation Task Force was near its launch date.

* * *

1975

* * *

September 11

The Next Generation Task Force was declared ready for service after a near 15 year gestation period. It was founded on the doctrine of the same name, designed specifically to counteract and directly combat any Soviet aggression.

* * *

1976

* * *

February 4

Edgar Leonidas Roosevelt, an adopted son of Franklin D. Roosevelt, was appointed as the commanding officer of the Next Generation Task Force, with Randolph Morgan Hoover appointed as the vice commanding officer a month and a half later.

* * *

1980

* * *

March 16

The Next Generation Task Force's rapid response capabilities were put to the test in the Iranian hostage crisis. An Iranian-American agent, codename: Bushmaster, had secretly inserted an ultra slow acting poison into Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini's bloodstream in his sleep.

August 19

The Next Generation Task Force had begun supplying Soviet made arms to the Mujahadeen rebels in Afghanistan under the recommendation of one Osama Bin Laden, who turned out to be a KGB agent tasked with the infiltration of the Next Generation Task Force. At the same time, a college graduate, later known as codename: Piranha, is enlisted for military service.

* * *

1984

* * *

May 21

Piranha was hand chosen among the greenhorns to undergo an experimental new process that would radically alter his genetic makeup, thereby making him the world's very first super soldier. Another, codename: Mako Shark, joins Piranha weeks later, making him only the world's second super soldier. Mako Shark so happens to be Piranha's best friend, by the way.

July 7

A prototype of the Typhoon riding assault walker platform is rolled out by the NGTF, with the U.S. Government holding a contest with the rights to build it, as well as $500,000,000 as the grand prize.

* * *

1985

* * *

January 3

An enigmatic individual wearing a yautja mask, a hood, and leather gloves named Zetto joins the ranks of the NGTF in the wake of the Hinamizawa incident.

* * *

1986

* * *

February 12

A young man named Battler founds the heirs of Beatrice, a non-profit organization designed to invest in the NGTF. This organization is based in Japan, thus making it the first non-American investment group to do so.

* * *

1987

* * *

January 23

Piranha's training as a super soldier intensifies significantly in preparation for the forthcoming ouster of Bin Laden.

July 10

A rather young Oka Nishizawa finds herself looking to partake in the NGTF, in order to further hone her martial arts skills. Shigemura and Nagatone follow suit months later.

October 16

The very first production Typhoon is rolled off of a specially designed assembly line. Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome join the NGTF as well, hoping to learn some new tricks to teach Ranma further down the line.

October 18

A compilation of NGTF .50 caliber sniper bullets is released, e.g. the peacock smart fragmentation bullets, the chupacabra armor piercing grenade, the jersey devil incendiary grenade, the beacon ultrasonic S.O.S. emitter, the hornet lethal discharge device, the beelzebub micro nuke, the griffon precision kill bullet, and the mosquito micro jet needle.

* * *

1988

* * *

January 4

The Hog's Head hover tank destroyer is launched featuring 4 hover turbines, a fixed 30mm gun, and dual rotary airframe missile turrets on the sides.

Groundhog day

The Terrapin quadrupedal submersible APC is announced building upon the initial success of the Typhoon, a hexapedal IFV variant, known as the Loggerhead is announced days later.

April 8

Piranha, Mako Shark, Barracuda, Lion Fish, along with super soldiers 5-24 are going through the final exam, and thus the legend begins.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The super soldier training facility in Arizona, 8:00 am. Final exam day, 1988

* * *

Piranha was warming up for practice as the variable shooting gallery. He picked up his prototype bolt action .50 caliber sniper rifle, and with his background in kendo, swung the weapon horizontally pulling back the bolt for every shot. Every single target was hit dead on as Piranha rose up awaiting further instructions.

As soon as his proctor gave the okay, his final exam would begin. The first phase involved shooting down as many targets as possible within a set time span; at least a minute or two. With all the targets destroyed within one minute and fifty nine seconds, Piranha advanced to the next stage of his final exam.

The next stage was to run down the sniper range, and shoot the moving targets with his magnum revolver. That, along with his electric short sword, and close quarters martial arts. Every target was hit flawlessly, just like the first stage. The third stage consisted of a sheer vertical wall, with an ever shifting climbing surface for unpredictability.

Piranha leapt and bounded over the various protruding, and depressing climbing platforms. He stabbed several fake enemies with his tactical knife, tossing them over shortly afterward. He even switched from wall to wall as laser gates fenced him in in places. The gates themselves switched on and off at random, if not erratic patterns, thereby forcing him to time his advances perfectly.

A multitude of spider like drones crawled up the walls. He shot many of them down in their one central eyes one by one with his bolt action sniper rifle. Then, the poles started jutting out as though to test his acrobatic skills. He began to swing on the first pole left to right, launching himself onto a higher up pole all the way up to the final platform, which transported him from the individual skill phase, to the teamwork phase.

In this case, Piranha had been preassigned to work with Mako Shark, an African American heavy assault soldier and demolitions expert, Barracuda, an Asian electronic warfare specialist and combat engineer, and Lion Fish, a Hispanic combat medic, all male, and all ready to rock!

The first stage of the teamwork phase and the final stage of the final exam involved navigating a large and complex, three dimensional, labyrinthine network of passages, stairwells, ladders, dead ends, cover spots, catwalks, supply storage zones and buildings, and objective zones and buildings. Piranha led his team into the maze, and split off to cover more ground quickly.

Piranha found himself a lookout point from a tower upon having stabbed some robotic guards in the napes. As Barracuda approached the terminal to hack into the door, Piranha shot down three enemies with one peacock bullet as it fragmented into three pairs of two frag rods. Mako Shark laid down his position and unleashed a barrage of .308 caliber bullets from his five barrel Gatling gun off of an AC-47 Puff the Magic Dragon.

The bullet themselves streaked towards the enemy swarm, ripping it apart as they contact. The tower that Piranha was standing on began to collapse before he jumped and landed safely in the near middle section of the labyrinth. The main objective was of course, to disable the big, four legged guardian, and make safely out through the other side of the horizontal labyrinth.

The four man team constantly shifted about, disabling terminals, opening doors, blowing them up to cut off the incoming swarm behind them. Several airborne drones took to the air, and took dead aim at our squad. Of course, Piranha used his peacock bullets to down six of them at a time.

He also used his jersey devil incendiary grenades to light the swarm on fire, and chupacabra armor piercing grenades for the more well shielded enemies. He also fired several beelzebub micro nukes at the guardian, which was dropped dead after having its four limbs decoupled by Barracuda in his hacking of the assigned terminals.

With all that done and out of the way, the rest of the team regrouped at the exit and made it safely out of there. There was also a bonus stage that was not required to be taken, but can be taken for teams to get there particularly quickly during the final stage. The bonus stage involved killing as many enemies within the enclosed area as possible within the time limit, in this case, ten minutes.

The terminals that crop up can be hacked into for any bonus weapons, automated defenses, score multipliers, bonus points, time bonuses, weapons disabling systems, and swarm subversion just to name a few. The bonus stage would begin as soon as all the teams made it through the final stage.

However, when it comes to the participation, only the fastest teams can go, and team #1 certainly got there fast enough to qualify. Upon entry into the enclosed room, the swarm found themselves ripped apart, blown up, weapons disabled, frozen, subverted, and shot dead within a time span of twenty minutes.

However, among the swarm, was a mid boss type robot known as the nemesis. The swarm could only retreat if the nemesis was defeated within five minutes, also being immune to all anti-swarm power ups. Once the nemesis was killed within four minutes and thirty seconds, the swarm retreated, and combined into one final boss monobot known as the eradicator.

The team needs to defeat the eradicator super weapon if they are to pass the bonus stage. The enclosed room opened up in various places as six nemeses positioned themselves around the eradicator's six terminals. Piranha sniped the nemeses one by one while Barracuda hacked into their respective terminals.

Lion Fish provided medical assistance to Mako Shark with his Gatling gun and rocket launchers as they advanced on Barracuda's position. Once all the terminals were disabled, the swarm retreated once more as Mako shark aimed his guns at the eradicator's one, red eye. Once Mako Shark destroyed the eye, Piranha moved in and finished the Eradicator off at the reactor chamber with a beelzebub micro nuke.

The eradicator was destroyed, thereby ending the bonus stage, and completing the final exam for team #1. Surprise surprise, teams #2 through #6 have all made it so quickly that they all got to go through the bonus stage of the final exam, completing it on top of that. Never would such a feat be repeated from any subsequent batches of super soldiers again, not like this.

This would be because the exam proctors would raise the grading standards even higher for the next final exam. This was after having been prompted by the astounding results of the first 24 man batch. The end result as of now was that all 24 super soldiers and their teams have passed the final exam with flying colors, and were therefore combat ready.


	2. Cutting your teeth!

**Next Generation Rising**

**by Alex Young**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cutting your teeth**

A U.S. Army base in Berlin, East Germany, 5:00 am. July 8, 1988

* * *

A newly released Mcdonnell Douglas F-99A Kiba thrust vectored, variable sweep, dual fuselage ground attack aircraft was making a flyby over Piranha's head. The front wings were swept back, while the smaller stabilizer wings in the back were swept forward, and the tail wings folded inward. This was called speed mode, and in attack mode, the wings are deployed outward and ready for action.

The F-99A was more like an evaluation model, on which any potential variants and upgrades can be based. How the Kiba itself managed to get past Soviet air defenses was a complete mystery to any onlookers. However, team #1's first mission was simply to smuggle all the necessary parts through the Berlin wall and Soviet occupied territory without getting caught.

"So, you're this 'Piranha' kid I've been overhearin about, eh?" Sergeant Gerald Benjamin Cunningham drawled out as an untalkative Piranha replied only with a "Yes?" He also cited that he and his team smuggled all the parts safely into friendly territory, and helped put the aircraft together as the newly assembled Kiba made another flyover.

Piranha then turned around to face one Soviet prisoner being consistently interrogated. Piranha walked up to the commotion as the prisoner was dragged out into the open, and chained into a steel stake. Prianha was then instructed to take dead aim at his ballsack, and as soon as Piranha pulled the trigger, he missed, as though on purpose.

"If you don't stop squirming, you'll lose your manhood." Piranha sneered barely emoting as he pulled the trigger once more and *Sirrickiplup.* "GUUUUAAAAAAGH! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!" The nearly castrated prisoner wailed begging for mercy. "Alright. Where is the secret intel concerning Bin Laden's whereabouts?" Piranha sneered once more as the prisoner had handed him any intel that the NGTF could find to be of considerable use.

The prisoner was then set free with his memory wiped clean, and his manhood barely hanging on by a thread. Piranha and team was then assigned to smuggle the intel back into the drop off base in West Germany. "Hm, sounds good to me. What'chyall think, Prianha?" Mako Shark requested. "Ditto, Mako." Piranha replied as his hand clasped with that of his best friend as though arm wrestling on air.

* * *

Somewhere in the war torn deserts of Afghanistan, 9:40 am. September 14, 1988

* * *

"Well, Saotome. A little exchange of information could be helpful for our progeny in the long run." A rather young, mustache free Soun heaved with his also young companion Genma at his side. Oka, Nagatone, and Shigemura Nishizawa, all very young in the fathers' company, were joined by super soldier team #1.

"Hey there. I heard that the Americans were creating an army of super soldiers, and have written it all off as myth." Oka mused to Prianha, who then turned to stare her in the face. "That's classified information, but I can tell you that me and my team here are indeed super soldiers." Prianha replied encouraging confidentiality between them. "So it is true, then." Genma mused to himself having yet to go completely bald.

"Anyways, were just here to nab some MiG-21 Fishbeds as soon as we find them, and help the Kibas on their S.E.A.D. (Suppression of Enemy Air Defenses) mission, today." Oka outlined with the plan being to crash their Fishbed aircraft straight into some Soviet controlled, ground based radomes. This is to make it look as though Jihadists have launched an attack as soon as their infiltration of Bin Laden's KGB compound goes horrendously awry.

"Hold up. We got some crocs on our tails. Mako Shark. Do the honors." Piranha requested with Barracuda having painted the Mi-24 Hind heavy transport gunships as targets. Mako shark spun up his Gatling gun, and fired away following up with some four FiM-92 Stinger missiles on his left shoulder. All three Hind aircraft went down in flames within only ten to twenty seconds.

Oka had just eyed a Soviet supply base with an airstrip. "Hey! You! Your momma stinks so bad that rotten eggs smell better! HA!" Genma screeched monkeying around on the chain link fence much to the ire of the Soviet guards at their posts. "HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU!" The guards snarled in Russian tongues as they gave chase after Genma.

Big mistake! Piranha's peacock ricochet kill technique did no less than 10 Soviet soldiers in. This also paved the way for the rest of the team, including Genma and Piranha, to infiltrate the compound, and purloin the 1950's era Fishbed aircraft from under the Soviets' noses, which they did in spades.

"Remember, we don't go in guns blazing unless absolutely necessary, as this is an infiltration mission." Piranha stated as he along with the others made it safely into the compound with Fishbeds in toe. \Hey! You there! What're you doing on our airspace?/ The radio operator called out in an Arabic tongue. "We're just taking these aircraft over for maintenance." Piranha responded affecting the accent very well.

\What the!? Oh alright!/ The operator sighed as he cleared the flight of stolen Fishbeds for landing at the airstrip. As soon as the Fishbeds landed, with A.I. flight controllers, also experimental in nature, all nine pilots leapt out to kill off the entire maintenance crew as they approached. Piranha and company have swerved, ducked, and weaved about Bin Laden's compound.

They were conducting their infiltration in broad daylight, relying only on their dragon's curve fractal camouflage to keep them invisible. Barracuda had already painted the radomes as targets. \What in the devil is going on around here? Someone answer me!/ The operator growled through the P.A. as one Fishbed took a sudden nose dive crashing in through the air traffic control tower, killing him in the process.

At least half of the remaining Fishbeds crashed into some of the radomes, four of them to be exact. That was then the Kibas popped in from out of nowhere to destroy the remaining radomes. Piranha, along with team #1's true objective was really to oust Bin Laden from the compound, and from the CIA, as well as to hit Bin Laden with an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) chip via a mosquito micro jet needle.

As soon as Piranha slunk his way into position, He spotted Bin Laden making a break for it, and hit the ball on the mark when he pulled the trigger. Bin Laden immediately left the KGB, and deserted his mission upon having thought that he had been sold out to the CIA. Yet another mission was completed for super soldier team #1 and company, and therefore were allowed to return to their base in Kuwait.


End file.
